Σύμπαν
Για τις θεωρίες Προέλευσης του Σύμπαντος εδώ. Σύμπαν Uninerse thumb|300px| Η άποψη των Αρχαίων για το Σύμπαν ]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px| [[Εγκέφαλος Boltzmann ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογική Εξέλιξη ]] thumb|300px| [[Σχήμα Σύμπαντος ]] thumb|300px| [[Σύμπαν Θαλής ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμική Εξέλιξη ]] - Είναι το "Ολον" δηλ. οτιδήποτε υπάρχει, (ή υπήρχε ή θα υπάρξει), οπουδήποτε. Ορισμός Είναι το σύνολο που περιλαμβάνει τον Χώρο και τον Χρόνο, καθώς και την υπάρχουσα Ύλη και Ενέργεια κατά συνέπεια δεν μπορεί να νοηθεί να υπάρχει οτιδήποτε εκτός του Σύμπαντος ή πριν και μετά από αυτό δεδομένου ότι το "σύνολο" δε μπορεί να είναι και "υποσύνολο". Με απλές λέξεις, είναι το σύνολο των υπαρχόντων Ουράνιων Σωμάτων. Η ονομασία προσδιορίζει το ουράνιο συνόλο που περιέχει τα ουράνια σώματα που μεταξύ τους περιλαμβάνεται και η Γη. Εισαγωγή Η Γη, ο Ήλιος, το Ηλιακό Σύστημα, ακόμη και αυτός ο Γαλαξίας στον οποίο ανήκουμε, δεν αντιπροσωπεύει παρά ένα απειροελάχιστο ποσοστό του Σύμπαντος. Στην πραγματικότητα το μέγεθος του Σύμπαντος είναι ασύλληπτο για τον κοινό νού. Η προέλευση, η γένεση, το σχήμα και η ηλικία του Σύμπαντος αναπροσδιορίζονται ανάλογα μετην επικρατούσα, κατά εποχή, θεωρία της Κοσμολογίας. Σχετικές Επιστήμες Αρχικά, στις πρωτόγονες κοινωνίες, το Σύμπαν ήταν αντικείμενο των λαϊκών δοξασιών και της Μαγείας. Όταν όμως, οργανώθηκαν οι κοινωνίες τότε πέρασε στην αρμοδιότητα τηςΘεολογίας. Αργότερα, στην Πρώιμη Αρχαιότητα, όταν η ορθολογιστική ανθρώπινη γνώση άρχιζε να αναπτύσσεται πέρασε στην σφαίρα της Φιλοσοφίας και της Αστρολογίας. Στη Ύστερη Αρχαιότητα, στην Ελλάδα, η πρώτη επιστήμη, η Αστρονομία διαχωρίσθηκε από την Αστρολογία και ανέλαβε με συστηματικότερο τρόπο την μελέτη του Σύμπαντος. Στην Μεσαιωνική Εποχή και στην Αναγέννηση άρχισε μία άλλη επιστήμη, η Φυσική (Γαλιλαίος, Νεύτων), να ασχολείται με ουράνια θέματα και βαθμιαία επέβαλλε την κυριαρχία της σε αυτά. Στην Σύγχρονη Εποχή μία πλειάδα ειδικών επιστημών (θυγατρικές της Φυσικής και της Αστρονομίας) έχουν αναλάβει την, απόλυτα συστηματική πλέον, μελέτη του Σύμπαντος. Μερικές από αυτές είναι: η Αστροφυσική, η Κοσμολογία, η Αστροβιολογία, η Αστροναυτική κ.α. Κοσμικές Οντότητες Οτιδήποτε υπάρχει στο Σύμπαν θεωρείται ότι συνίσταται από μερικές (έξι) Θεμελιώδεις Κοσμικές Οντότητες. Αυτές είναι: * ο Χώρος (Οι συνήθεις διαστάσεις του είναι τρείς αλλά υπάρχουν πολλές πιθανότητες να έχει και άλλες). * ο Χρόνος (Η συνήθης διαστάσή του είναι μία αλλά υπάρχει μία μικρή πιθανότητα να έχει και άλλες). * η Ύλη (Αποτελεί το συστατικό όλων των υπαρχόντων σωμάτων. Συμπεριλαμβάνει όλες της μορφές της, συνήθη, σκοτεινή, αντιύλη). * η Ενέργεια (Αποτελεί την αιτία όλων των φαινομένων. Συμπεριλαμβάνει όλες τις μορφές της δηλ. Ακτινοβολία, Πεδία, Αλληλεπιδράσεις, Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια). Σε αυτές τις οντότητες πρέπει να συμεριληφθούν άλλες δύο, αν θέλουμε να ενσωματώσουμε στο Σύμπαν και την πληροφορία δηλ. τα "μαθηματικά" του. *ο Διακριτός Λογισμός που μελετάται από τα Διακριτά Μαθηματικά και την Πληροφορική και κυριαρχείται από την έννοια την διακριτότητας (όπως π.χ., αριθμοί, σύνολα, bits) *ο Συνεχής Λογισμός που μελετάται από την Ανάλυση (πχ. διαφορικός και ολοκληρωτικός λογισμός) και κυριαρχείται από την έννοια της συνέχειας. Όλες οι προαναφερθείσες οντότητες δεν είναι επακριβώς καθορισμένες και ανεξάρτητες μεταξύ τους. Η Φυσική έχει αποδείξει ότι η Ενέργεια μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε Ύλη. Επίσης το Βαρυτικό Πεδίο (μορφή ενέργειας) μπορεί να εμφανισθεί ως στρέβλωση του Χώρου. thumb|300px|Η [[Κοσμική Εξέλιξη|εξέλιξη του Σύμπαντος κατά επίπεδα πολυπλοκότητας]] Για να αντιληφθεί κανείς τις Κοσμικές Οντότητες αυτές πρέπει να θεωρήσει το Σύμπαν ως μία "πολυκατοικία". Τότε μπορεί να κάνει τις εξής αντιστοιχίες: *Ο "Χώρος" αντιστοιχεί στο οικόπεδο του κτίσματος. *Ο "Χρόνος" αντιστοιχεί στην χρονική διάρκεια της ύπαρξης πολυκατοικίας (από το κτίσιμο έως την κατεδάφιση). *Η "Ύλη" αντιστοιχεί στα οικοδομικά υλικά (π.χ. τούβλα) *Η "Ενέργεια" αντιστοιχεί στην λάσπη που συνδέει τα τούβλα. *Ο "Συνεχής Λογισμός" αντιστοιχεί στις γραμμές των "αρχιτεκτονικών σχεδίων" του μηχανικού με βάση τα οποία κτίζεται το οικοδόμημα. *Ο "Διακριτός Λογισμός" αντιστοιχεί στις μετρήσεις των μηκών των γραμμών αυτών (δηλ στις αριθμητικές τιμές πχ. 10 μέτρα). Ας σημειωθεί επιπλέον, ότι οι όροφοι (τα πατώματα) της πολυκατοικίας αντιστοιχούν στα επίπεδα εξέλιξης του Σύμπαντος που περιγράφονται στο παρόν άρθρο. Κοσμικές Δομές Η Ύλη στο Σύμπαν είναι οργανωμένη σε "δομές" που βρίσκονται σε διαφορετικές κλίμακες. α) Στις μικρότερες κλίμακες βρίσκονται και τα Αστρικά Συστήματα που αποτελούνται από Αστέρες και Πλανήτες, β) σε μεγαλύτερες κλίμακες βρίσκονται οι Γαλαξίες που αποτελούνται από δισεκατομμύρια αστέρες, αέριο, σκόνη και Σκοτεινή Ύλη και γ) σε ακόμα μεγαλύτερες κλίμακες βρίσκονται μεγάλες ομάδες Γαλαξιών που ονομάζονται Σμήνη Γαλαξιών και αποτελούνται συνήθως από εκατοντάδες έως και χιλιάδες Γαλαξίες. Ο όγκος που καλύπτει κάθε Γαλαξιακό Σμήνος έχει διάμετρο περίπου τα 10.000.000 έτη φωτός (συγκρίνεται αυτό το μέγεθος με αυτό του Γαλαξία μας που είναι περίπου 150.000 έτη φωτός). δ) Τα Σμήνη Γαλαξιών αντίστοιχα βρίσκονται και αυτά σε ομάδες, μικρές ή μεγάλες, που ονομάζονται Υπερσμήνη Γαλαξιών και έχουν έκταση περίπου 100.000.00 έως και 200.000.000 έτη φωτός, είναι δηλαδή πάνω από εκατό φορές μεγαλύτερα από τα σμήνη γαλαξιών. Τα Υπερσμήνη Γαλαξιών έχουν σχήματα διάφορα, αλλά το κυρίαρχο είναι αυτό των νημάτων (μονοδιάστατο) ή της εκτεταμένης επιφάνειας (δισδιάστατο). Συμπαντική Εξέλιξη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη .]] Βασική αφετηρία για τις περισσότερες κοσμολογικές θεωρίες που ασχολούνται με την προέλευση του Σύμπαντος είναι η έννοια της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης, που τοποθετεί τη Γένεση του Σύμπαντος σε μια σημειακή περιοχή του χωροχρόνου άπειρης πυκνότητας και καμπυλότητας, η οποία εξερράγη δημιουργώντας την Ύλη και την Ενέργεια και μαζί τους το Χώρο και το Χρόνο. *Μια επιστημολογική συνέπεια του γεγονότος αυτού είναι ότι στερείται νοήματος η ερώτηση για το τι υπήρχε ή τι γινόταν πριν από τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη, γιατί ο Χρόνος δημιουργήθηκε μαζί της και συνεπώς δεν υπήρξε "πριν". *Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο στερείται νοήματος η αναζήτηση του πού έγινε η Μεγάλη Έκρηξη, καθώς η ανυπαρξία του χώρου πριν από αυτήν συνεπάγεται και την αδυναμία του εντοπισμού ενός συγκεκριμένου σημείου. Πρώιμη εποχή Η αναπαράσταση των πρώτων στιγμών της δημιουργίας του Σύμπαντος είναι ένα ιδιαίτερα πολύπλοκο πρόβλημα, γιατί προϋποθέτει φυσικές καταστάσεις και διεργασίες που δεν μπορούν να αναπαραχθούν στο εργαστήριο. Μετά τη δεκαετία του 1970, όμως, χάρη στη μεγάλη πρόοδο που σημειώθηκε στη Φυσική των Στοιχειωδών Σωματιδίων, των υψηλών ενεργειών και των Ενοποιητικών Θεωριών Πεδίου, έχει αρχίσει να σχηματίζεται μια γενικά παραδεκτή εικόνα, που συνήθως αναφέρεται και ως Πρότυπο Κοσμολογικό Μοντέλο του Σύμπαντος. Σύμφωνα με το μοντέλο αυτό, η Μεγάλη Έκρηξη λαμβάνει χώρα τη χρονική στιγμή 0, όπου εκτός από την πυκνότητα και την καμπυλότητα απειρίζεται και η θερμοκρασία του. Για τα φαινόμενα που διαδραματίστηκαν κατά τα πρώτα 10-43 δευτερόλεπτα (sec), που χαρακτηρίζονται και ως χρόνος Planck, δεν μπορεί να διατυπωθεί ακόμη καμιά άποψη, γιατί στις συνθήκες άπειρης καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου η Γενική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας παύει να ισχύει και επιβάλλεται η αντικατάστασή της από μια Κβαντική Θεωρία της Βαρύτητας, η οποία δεν έχει όμως ακόμη ολοκληρωθεί. Είναι η εποχή που οι τέσσερεις θεμελιώδεις Αλλεπιδράσεις της Φύσης αποτελούν μία και μοναδική Ενιαία Αλληλεπίδραση και η θερμοκρασία φθάνει τους 1032 Κ, η πυκνότητα τα 1092 γραμ./κυβ. εκατ., ενώ οι διαστάσεις του Σύμπαντος ανέρχονται μόλις στο 1 τρισεκατομμυριοστό των διαστάσεων του ατόμου του υδρογόνου. Αποχωρισμοί Αλληλεπιδράσεων Στα 10-43 δευτερόλεπτα η Βαρυτική Αλληλεπίδραση αποχωρίζεται των άλλων και αποτελεί αυτοτελή επίδραση, ενώ μεταξύ 10-43 και 10-35 δευτερολέπτων, καθώς το Σύμπαν διαστέλλεται και η θερμοκρασία του πέφτει στους 1028 Κ, γίνεται ένας δεύτερος διαχωρισμός, αυτός της Ισχυρής Αλληλεπίδρασης από την Ηλεκτροασθενή Αλληλεπίδρασης. Στο στάδιο αυτό η κατάσταση κάπως ξεκαθαρίζει. Σχηματίζονται τα κυρκόνια (quarks) και τα λεπτόνια (ηλεκτρόνια και νετρίνα) μαζί με τα αντίστοιχα αντισωματίδιά τους, καθώς και μια σειρά από σωματίδια πολύ μεγάλης μάζας που δεν παρατηρούνται σήμερα, τα μαγνητικά μονόπολα, ενώ φυσικά υπάρχουν και τα πανταχού παρόντα φωτόνια της ακτινοβολίας (εποχή των κουάρκς). Η "σούπα" αυτή των σωματιδίων υφίσταται μέχρι την έλευση των 10-6 δευτερολέπτων, δηλ. 1 εκατομμυριοστό του δευτερολέπτου μετά τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη και αφού προηγουμένως, στα 10-16 δευτερόλεπτα και σε θερμοκρασία 1015 Κ, έχει γίνει ένας νέος διαχωρισμός, κατά τον οποίο η ηλεκτροασθενής δύναμη χωρίζεται στην Ασθενή Αλληλεπίδραση και στην Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Αλληλεπίδραση. Από εκείνη τη στιγμή οι δύο αυτές Αλληλεπιδράσεις μαζί με την Ισχυρή Αλληλεπίδραση και τη Βαρυτική Αλληλεπίδραση θα αποτελέσουν τις τέσσερεις Θεμελιώδεις Αλληλεπιδράσεις της Φύσης. Πρωτονιοσύνθεση Ανάμεσα στα 10-16 δευτερόλεπτα και στα 10-4 δευτερόλεπτα, καθώς συνεχίζεται η διαστολή του σύμπαντος και η θερμοκρασία ανέρχεται στους 1014 Κ αποκτά αποφασιστικό ρόλο η Ισχυρή Πυρηνική Αλληλεπίδραση, με αποτέλεσμα τα κυρκόνια (quarks) που μέχρι τότε περιφέρονταν ελεύθερα να δεσμευτούν σχηματίζοντας πρωτόνια και νετρόνια (Αδρονιακή Εποχή). Κατά το διάστημα αυτό τα ζεύγη αδρονίων-αντιαδρονίων κυριαρχούν με τη μεγάλη τους μάζα στη δυναμική συμπεριφορά του κοσμικού ρευστού μέχρι τη στιγμή των 10-4 δευτερολέπτων, που η θερμοκρασία των 1012Κ δεν επαρκεί πλέον για το σχηματισμό τους. Εξαφάνιση Αντιύλης Τότε τα πρωτόνια "αλληλοεξουδετερώνονται" με τα αντι-πρωτόνια (αντιύλη) σχηματίζοντας φωτόνια, εκτός από ένα ελάχιστο υπόλειμμά τους, από το οποίο θα σχηματιστεί αργότερα ολόκληρο το γνωστό μας Σύμπαν. Τον κύριο ρόλο μεταξύ των 10-4 δευτερολέπτων και των 5 δευτερολέπτων μετά τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη αναλαμβάνουν πλέον τα λεπτόνια (Λεπτονιακή Εποχή), αλλά ήδη στο πρώτο δευτερόλεπτο τα νετρίνα αποσυνδέονται από τα υπόλοιπα συστατικά του κοσμικού πλάσματος, αφού οι ασθενικές τους αλληλεπιδράσεις είναι εξαιρετικά σπάνιες και δεν μπορούν να τα κρατήσουν σε Θερμοδυναμική Ισορροπία. Μετά τα 5 δευτερόλεπτα η θερμοκρασία έχει πέσει λόγω της συνεχιζόμενης διαστολής στους 109 Κ και η Δίδυμη Γένεση, δηλ. η δημιουργία ηλεκτρονίων και ποζιτρονίων από φωτόνια, δεν είναι πλέον δυνατή. Τα ηλεκτρόνια και τα ποζιτρόνια λόγω της αμοιβαίας τους αλληλοεξουδετέρωσης εξαφανίζονται με τη σειρά τους από το προσκήνιο, αφήνοντας ένα μικρό υπόλειμμα ηλεκτρονίων ισοδύναμο με αυτό των αδρονίων. Φωτοκρατία Το Σύμπαν εισέρχεται πλέον στην εποχή της κυριαρχίας της ακτινοβολίας (Φωτονιακή Εποχή ή φωτοκρατία), που θα διαρκέσει πολύ περισσότερο από τις προηγούμενες, γύρω στα 500.000 χρόνια. Ήδη όμως στα πρώτα 15 λεπτά και ενώ οι γραμμικές διαστάσεις του Σύμπαντος αυξάνονται κατά 30 φορές, λαμβάνει χώρα ο σχηματισμός πυρήνων υδρογόνου, ηλίου, λιθίου και βηρυλλίου. Μετά το πρώτο αυτό δεκαπεντάλεπτο η πυρηνοσύνθεση σταματά. Θα συνεχιστεί δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια αργότερα σε τοπική μόνο κλίμακα στο εσωτερικό των αστέρων και κατά τις εκρήξεις των σουπερνόβα. Στην περίοδο της κυριαρχίας των φωτονίων το Σύμπαν έχει τη μορφή πύρινης σφαίρας που για εκατοντάδες χιλιάδες χρόνια διαστέλλεται χωρίς σημαντικές μεταβολές, αλλάζοντας μόνο το χρώμα του από εκτυφλωτικό γαλάζιο και λευκό σε κιτρινωπό, πορτοκαλί και, τέλος, κόκκινο, καθώς η θερμοκρασία του συνεχώς μειώνεται. Οι συχνές συγκρούσεις των φωτονίων με τα αρνητικά φορτισμένα ηλεκτρόνια και τα θετικά ιόντα των πυρήνων, που εξασφαλίζουν τη θερμική ισορροπία ύλης - ακτινοβολίας, δεν επιτρέπουν στην τελευταία να "ταξιδεύσει" αρκετά μακριά, με αποτέλεσμα το Σύμπαν της περιόδου αυτής να παρουσιάζεται θαμπό και αδιαφανές σε έναν υποτιθέμενο παρατηρητή. Καθώς, όμως, το Σύμπαν συνεχίζει να διαστέλλεται και να ψύχεται, τα ηλεκτρόνια αρχίζουν να δεσμεύονται από τους πυρήνες σχηματίζοντας άτομα, με συνέπεια να σταματήσει η αλληλεπίδρασή τους με τα φωτόνια. Διαχωρισμός Ύλης και Ακτινοβολίας Στα 500.000 έτη η θερμοκρασία έχει πέσει στους 3.000 Κ, ενώ το σύμπαν έχει φθάσει να είναι 1.000 φορές μικρότερο από ό,τι σήμερα. Οι συνθήκες είναι ώριμες για το διαχωρισμό της ύλης από την ακτινοβολία (εποχή της ύλης ή υλοκρατία) και τα φωτόνια κινούνται πλέον ελεύθερα στο χώρο, καθιστώντας το Σύμπαν διαφανές και προσιτό στην παρατήρηση. Απόρροια του γεγονότος αυτού αποτελεί η διάχυτη ακτινοβολία μικροκυμάτων που προαναφέρθηκε. Γένεση Γαλαξιακών Δομών Στην εποχή της υλοκρατίας το Σύμπαν συνέχισε να διαστέλλεται, με επακόλουθο την ελάττωση της πυκνότητας και της θερμοκρασίας του. Η αρχική, όμως, ομοιογένεια του Σύμπαντος άρχισε να διαταράσσεται από μικρές αρχικά τυχαίες τοπικές συγκεντρώσεις ύλης, που λόγω των αμοιβαίων δυνάμεων βαρύτητας που αναπτύσσονταν έτειναν να μεγαλώσουν και να συμπυκνωθούν ακόμη περισσότερο αντί να ακολουθούν "τυφλά", όπως γινόταν μέχρι τότε, τη γενικότερη διαστολή του σύμπαντος. Από τις συμπυκνώσεις αυτές δημιουργήθηκαν μετά από 3 δισεκατομ. χρόνια οι ραδιογαλαξίες και τα κβάζαρς και μετά από 8 δισεκατομ. χρόνια οι γαλαξίες. Αστρογένεση Τέλος, στο εσωτερικό των γαλαξιών από μικρότερες συμπυκνώσεις Ύλης θα σχηματιστούν στη συνέχεια η πρώτη αστρική γενεά (Ρορulatiοn ΙΙ) και κατόπιν η δεύτερη (Ρορulatiοn Ι) γενεά των Αστέρων. Ο Ήλιος ανήκει στη δεύτερη γενεά των αστέρων και δημιουργήθηκε μαζί με το Αστρικό Σύστημα που τον περιβάλλει (δηλ. το γνωστό μας Ηλιακό Σύστημα) πριν από 4,6 δισεκατομ. έτη. Σύνοψη Το σενάριο της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης που σκιαγραφήθηκε σε γενικές γραμμές ερμηνεύει αρκετά καλά τα περισσότερα χαρακτηριστικά του Σύμπαντος όπως αυτό παρατηρείται σήμερα και ιδίως τη διαστολή του, που παρασύρει τους Γαλαξίες σε μια ομοιόμορφη κίνηση. Παράλληλα, όμως, αφήνει αναπάντητα μια σειρά από ερωτήματα, όπως είναι η ομοιογένεια και η ισοτροπία του Σύμπαντος, η μεγάλη προσέγγιση της παραμέτρου κ προς τη μονάδα που αντιστοιχεί σε ένα "επίπεδο" στατικό σύμπαν, το γεγονός ότι όλοι οι γαλαξίες έχουν περίπου την ίδια μάζα και, τέλος, η αδυναμία παρατήρησης μαγνητικών μονόπολων που θα έπρεπε να έχουν δημιουργηθεί στα αρχικά στάδια της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης. Κοσμικός Πληθωρισμός Μια λύση στα προβλήματα αυτά επιχειρεί να δώσει η θεωρία του Κοσμικού Πληθωρισμού, που διατυπώθηκε στη δεκαετία του 1980 από τον Άλαν Γκαθ του Τεχνολογικού Ινστιτούτου της Μασαχουσέτης (ΜΙΤ). Βασική της ιδέα είναι ότι κατά τη χρονική στιγμή των 10-35 δευτερολέπτων από τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη, όταν η θερμοκρασία ανερχόταν στους 1027 Κ και έλαβε χώρα ο διαχωρισμός της ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης από την ηλεκτροασθενή δύναμη, το σύμπαν υπέστη μια αλλαγή φάσης, κάτι ανάλογο με τη συμπύκνωση του ατμού και τη μετατροπή του σε υγρό. Πολυσύμπαν Αποτέλεσμα της αλλαγής αυτής ήταν ο διαχωρισμός του Σύμπαντος σε επιμέρους περιοχές υπό τύπο φυσαλλίδων και η μεταβολή (Κοσμικός Πληθωρισμός) των διαστάσεων των περιοχών αυτών εκθετικά, δηλ. πάρα πολύ απότομα μέχρι τη χρονική στιγμή των 10-6 δευτερολέπτων, κατά την οποία η υπερανάπτυξη αυτή σταμάτησε και άρχισε η βραδύτερη διαδικασία της διαστολής που περιγράφηκε παραπάνω. Μια από τις φυσαλλίδες αυτές αύξησε μέσα σε 10-31 δευτερόλεπτα τη διάμετρό της από 10-45 μέτρα σε 10 περίπου εκατοστά, δηλ. σε 10-1 μέτρα, και αποτέλεσε στη συνέχεια το ορατό σε εμάς Σύμπαν, που αυτή τη στιγμή έχει γραμμικές διαστάσεις 1.010 έτη φωτός, ενώ το πραγματικό σύμπαν με πολύ μεγαλύτερη διάμετρο (της τάξης των 103.000 ετών φωτός) αποτελείται από πολλά επιμέρους Σύμπαντα, ανάμεσα στα οποία δεν υπάρχει καμιά επικοινωνία και καμιά αλληλεπίδραση, παρά την αρχική αιτιακή τους σχέση και την κοινή τους προέλευση. Η Φυσική μπορεί να είναι διαφορετική στα επιμέρους αυτά Σύμπαντα, η πυκνότητα ενέργειας να είναι μεγαλύτερη ή μικρότερη, η φάση του πληθωρισμού να διαρκεί αντίστοιχα περισσότερο ή λιγότερο, ενώ ακόμα και ο αριθμός των διαστάσεων του χώρου θα μπορούσε να είναι διαφορετικός. Υπάρχουν μερικές θεωρίες που δέχονται την ιδέα ενός Χώρου με περισσότερες από τρεις διαστάσεις (θεωρία των Kaluza-Klein και άλλες θεωρίες), γεγονός που σημαίνει ότι οι επιπλέον διαστάσεις πρέπει να είναι πάρα πολύ μικρές, αναδιπλωμένες γύρω από τον εαυτό τους και συνεπώς μη αντιληπτές στο δικό μας Σύμπαν. Αποτελεί, όμως, θεμιτή παραδοχή το ότι σε άλλα Σύμπαντα κάποιες από τις διαστάσεις αυτές είναι ανεπτυγμένες και η υπόθεση αυτή, όπως είναι φυσικό, παραπέμπει σε περιοχές του συνολικού Σύμπαντος ριζικά διαφορετικές από το δικό μας Σύμπαν τόσο ως προς τα χαρακτηριστικά όσο και ως προς τις ιδιότητές τους. Η θεωρία του Πληθωριστικού Σύμπαντος ερμηνεύει με πειστικό τρόπο μερικά από τα κενά του Πρότυπου Κοσμολογικού Μοντέλου. Πράγματι, αν το Σύμπαν αποτελεί τμήμα ενός πολύ μεγαλύτερου συνόλου εξηγείται αυτόματα η σχεδόν επίπεδη εικόνα που παρουσιάζει, ενώ η προέλευσή του από μια μικρή μόνο αιτιακή περιοχή σημαίνει ότι είχε στη διάθεσή του όλο τον απαιτούμενο χρόνο να αποκτήσει την ομοιογενή και ισότροπη κατανομή της ύλης και της ακτινοβολίας που το χαρακτηρίζουν. Όπως, όμως, οι περισσότερες κοσμολογικές θεωρίες, δίνει απαντήσεις σε ερωτήματα του ορατού κόσμου με δεδομένα που, καθώς βρίσκονται έξω από τον έλεγχο της παρατήρησης και του πειράματος, δεν μπορούν να ελεγχθούν για την ορθότητα ή το σφάλμα τους και αυτό ίσως αποτελεί το κυριότερο μειονέκτημά της. Ηλικία του Σύμπαντος Ο Edwin Hubble χρησιμοποίησε μια σχέση για τους παλλόμενους μεταβλητούς Κηφείδες το 1924, για να μετρήσει την απόσταση έως τα σπειροειδή νεφελώματα και έδειξε για πρώτη φορά ότι ήταν εξωγαλαξιακά αντικείμενα ενώ ο Γαλαξίας μας, που έχει διάμετρο 100.000 έτη φωτός, είναι ένας ανάμεσα σε αμέτρητους Γαλαξίες. Εν τω μεταξύ ο Vesto Slipher χρησιμοποιώντας τη μετατόπιση Doppler των φασματικών γραμμών σε περισσότερους από 40 Γαλαξίες, μέτρησε τις ακτινικές ταχύτητες τους και βρήκε ότι οι περισσότεροι από αυτούς, οι μακρινοί Γαλαξίες, απομακρύνονταν από μας. Το φαινόμενο αυτό ονομάστηκε "Φυγή των Γαλαξιών". Το 1929 ο Hubble συνδύασε τις μετρήσεις που έκανε για τις αποστάσεις των Γαλαξιών και εκείνες άλλων ερευνητών (που βασίστηκαν στα φωτεινότερα αστέρια μέσα στους Γαλαξίες) με τις ταχύτητες απομάκρυνσης για να ανακαλύψει ότι τα δύο αυτά μεγέθη είναι ανάλογα. Όσο μεγαλύτερη είναι η απόσταση του γαλαξία τόσο μεγαλύτερη είναι η ταχύτητα του. Έβγαλε λοιπόν μια σχέση που είναι γνωστή ως νόμος του Hubble: v = H * d . Η διαστολή του Σύμπαντος είχε ανακαλυφθεί. Ανάλογα επίσης με τη τιμή της σταθεράς H του Hubble, μπορούμε να υπολογίσουμε και την ηλικία του Σύμπαντος. Ο εναλλακτικός τρόπος για τον υπολογισμό της ηλικίας του Κόσμου είναι να μετρηθεί με ακρίβεια η σταθερά του Hubble H, γιατί η σταθερά αυτή είναι ένα μέτρο του σημερινού ρυθμού διαστολής του σύμπαντος. Στην πράξη μας δίνει τον χρόνο που πέρασε από τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη. Αλλά η τιμή της σταθεράς αυτής εξαρτάται από την ιστορία του ρυθμού διαστολής, που εν συνέχεια εξαρτάται από την τρέχουσα πυκνότητα του σύμπαντος και από τη σύνθεση του Σύμπαντος. Εάν λοιπόν το Σύμπαν είναι επίπεδο και αποτελείται κυρίως από συνηθισμένη ύλη τότε η ηλικία του είναι : 2/(3 H) , όπου H είναι η τιμή της σταθεράς του Hubble. - Αλλά εάν το Σύμπαν αποτελείται κατά ένα μικρό ποσοστό από την συνηθισμένη βαρυονική Ύλη, τότε ηλικία του είναι μεγαλύτερη: 1/Ho. - Κι αν το Σύμπαν περιέχει μια μορφή ύλης παρόμοια με την κοσμολογική σταθερά Λ (Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια), τότε η ηλικία του Σύμπαντος μπορεί να είναι ακόμα μεγαλύτερη. Οι αστρονόμοι για να μετρήσουν τη σταθερά Hubble χρησιμοποιούν διάφορες τεχνικές. Μέχρι σήμερα, οι καλύτερες εκτιμήσεις για την σταθεράς του Hubble κυμαίνονται από 65 km/sec/Megaparsec ως 80 km/sec/Megaparsec (1 μεγαπαρσέκ ισούται με 3.26 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός). Η πιο πιθανή τιμή φαίνεται να είναι περίπου 72 km/sec/Megaparsec. Έτσι, οι αστρονόμοι θεωρούν ότι το πηλίκο 1/H (η ηλικία του Σύμπαντος) είναι μεταξύ 12 και 14 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών. Η τελευταία εκτίμηση είναι 13,7. *Physics4u Πρόσφατες Μετρήσεις Συμπερασματικά από τις πιο πρόσφατες παρατηρήσεις του WMAP, τις μελέτες της κατανομής των Γαλαξιών και των Γαλαξιακών Σμηνών στο Σύμπαν και τον υπολογισμό της σταθεράς του Hubble, αποδεικνύεται ότι το Σύμπαν είναι: α) Ευκλείδειο β) Έχει ηλικία 13.7 δισεκατομμυρίων χρόνων (με περιθώριο σφάλματος μόλις 1%). γ) Η σύσταση του είναι η ακόλουθη: - Το 4% της Ύλης του αποτελείται από Συνήθη Ύλη δηλ. από βαρυόνια (π.χ. η Ύλη η οποία "εμπεριέχεται" στη Γη και στα έμβια όντα). - Το 23% αποτελείται από Σκοτεινή Ύλη (άγνωστα μέχρι στιγμής σωματίδια που αλληλεπιδρούν μόνο βαρυτικά με την Συνήθη Ύλη), ενώ - Το υπόλοιπο 73% σχετίζεται με την ενέργεια του κενού (ή αλλιώς, Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια)(που θεωρείται ότι προκύπτει από την λεγόμενη Κοσμολογική Σταθερά). Τα παραπάνω αποτελέσματα σημαίνουν ότι το Σύμπαν θα συνεχίσει να διαστέλλεται για πάντα και μάλιστα με επιταχυνόμενο ρυθμό. Εξέλιξη της Ανθρώπινης Γνώσης για το Σύμπαν κατά τους Σουμέριους και άλλους αρχαίους λαούς]] Ανέκαθεν, ο άνθρωπος ένιωθε μια ακαταμάχητη έλξη για οτιδήποτε είχε σχέση με το Σύμπαν. Ήταν, και παραμένει πάντοτε, το μέγιστο από όλα μυστήρια και αινίγματα που επιθυμεί να επιλύσει η Ανθρωπότητα. Από την Αρχαιότητα μέχρι σήμερα, ο άνθρωπος προσπαθεί να αποκαλύψει τα μυστικά του απέραντου Διαστήματος και να κατανοήσει το Παρελθόν, το Παρόν και το Μέλλον. Προϊστορία Πρέπει να τονισθεί ότι τόσο το μέγεθος του Σύμπαντος όσο και η ίδια η "Συμπαντική έννοια" εξελίχθηκε εντυπωσιακά, σε κάθε εποχή της Ανθρώπινης Εξέλιξης. * Προφανώς για τους προγόνους του Homo Sapiens οι έννοιες "Σύμπαν" και "εαυτός" δεν ήταν διαχωρίσιμες. Θα μπορούσαμε να πούμε ότι για αυτό το Σύμπαν ήταν χονδρικά ένα "σημείο". *Αλλά και τον τροφοσυλλέκτη, δηλ τον "άνθρωπο των σπηλαίων", το Σύμπαν εξακολούθησε να έχει "σημειακή μορφή" (αν και αρκετά διευρυμένη) καθώς ήταν προφανώς ταυτιζόταν με την περιοχή όπου διέμενε και κυνηγούσε. *Αργότερα, όταν ο άνθρωπος πέρασε στο κτηνοτροφικό στάδιο και σχηματίσθηκαν οι πρώτες φυλές ως Σύμπαν θα θεωρούνταν η "γραμμή" της πορείας που διέτερεχαν κατά την νομαδική ζωή τους. Άρα τότε το Σύμπαν απέκτησε την πρώτη διάσταση και έγινε γραμμικό. Στις πρώτες γεωργικές κοινωνίες, η έννοια "Σύμπαν" δεν είχε αποχωρισθεί ακόμη από την έννοια "έθνος/κράτος". Το Σύμπαν περιελάμβανε το καλλιεργούμενο έδαφος της κοινότητας και έτσι έγινε δισδιάστατο. Τα πρώτα Συμπαντικά Μοντέλα Το Ελληνικό Σύμπαν Τμήματα: --- Α) Στο Ισημερινό Επίπεδο είναι η Γη (δηλ. ένας δίσκος που αποτελείται από την Ξηρά με τον Ωκεανό γύρω της) Β) στο Άνω Ημισφαίριο: ο Ουρανός (δηλ. Αέρας και τα νέφη) Γ) στο Κάτω Ημισφαίριο: ο Άδης (για τους νεκρούς θνητούς) και ο Τάρταρος (για τους τιμωρημένους θεούς) και τέλος Δ) στο Εξώτερο Κέλυφος το πληρούσε ο Αιθέρας (που εντός του περιφέρονταν κυκλικά ο Ήλιος, η Σελήνη, οι Πλάνητες Αστέρες, οι Απλανείς Αστέρες)]] εκτός της περιοχής των ανθρώπων όπου υπήρχε ο αέρας (= "αήρ"). Το αρχαίο Σύμπαν, περιελάμβανε τέσσερα τμήματα. - α) το ανώτατο (που ήταν η έδρα των Θεών) - β) το άνωθεν που ήταν κάτω από την τροχιά Ήλιου, Σελήνης - γ) το κάτωθεν (= Άδης) που ήταν το τμήμα που πήγαιναν οι νεκροί άνθρωποι - δ) το κατώτατο (= Τάρταρος) που ήταν οι φυλακές των τιμωρημένων θεών. Ο αέρας κάλυπτε τα δύο μεσαία και ο αιθέρας τα δύο ακραία.]] Στην αυγή του ανθρώπινου πολιτισμού, όταν το πέπλο της προϊστορίας ανασύρθηκε (τελευταίο τέταρτο της 4ης χιλιετηρίδας π.Χ.), τότε την διαλεύκανση της Συμπαντικής έννοιας ανέλαβαν οι λεγόμενοι Ανατολικοί Λαοί (Σουμέριοι, Αιγύπτιοι, Ασσύριοι, Βαβυλώνιοι, κ.α) Τα ιερατεία των λαών αυτών άρχισαν να σχεδιάζουν τα πρώτα "αρχέγονα συμπαντικά μοντέλα" όπου συμπεριέλαβαν και την Γήινη Ατμόσφαιρα. Ουσιαστικά όμως, οι ορολογίες "Σύμπαν" και "Γη" δεν ήταν ακόμη διαχωρίσιμες έννοιες. Ωστόσο η συνεισφορά τους ήταν καθοριστική καθώς με την ενσωμάτωση του ουρανού (ουσιαστικά, του ορίζοντα) προσέθεσαν την τρίτη διάσταση στο Συμπαντικό πρότυπο. Διάκριση Γης και Διαστήματος Στη συνέχεια η σκυτάλη πέρασε στους Έλληνες φιλόσοφους. Αυτοί βαθμιαία αντελήφθησαν ότι αντικείμενα του "Στερεώματος" (Ήλιος, Σελήνη, Πλανήτες) είναι διαφορετικά ουράνια σώματα από την Γη. Αυτή ήταν και η πρώτη αυτονόμηση της έννοιας του Σύμπαντος από τις γήινες δομές. Όταν εμπεδώθηκε αυτός ο διαχωρισμός τότε διαμορφώθηκαν τα πρώτα πραγματικά Συμπαντικά μοντέλα. Ο Αριστοτέλειος Γαιοκεντρισμός Ο Αριστοτέλης, στο βιβλίο του «Περί Ουρανού», υποστηρίζει από το 340 π.Χ. ότι η Γη είναι σφαιρική και ότι βρίσκεται στο κέντρο του Σύμπαντος. Μένει ακίνητη, ενώ ο Ήλιος, η Σελήνη, οι Πλανήτες και οι Αστέρες κινούνται γύρω από τη Γη σε τέλειες κυκλικές τροχιές. Είναι βέβαια προφανές ότι η έννοια του "Σύμπαντος\Κόσμου" ταυτιζόταν με το σημερινό Ηλιακό Σύστημα. Η εμφάνιση του Ηλιοκεντρισμού Κατά τον Αρίσταρχο, o Ήλιος είναι το κέντρο του Σύμπαντος και γύρω από αυτόν περιστρέφονται οι πλανήτες (συμπεριλαμβανομένης και της Γης), ενώ η Γη περιστρέφεται γύρω από τον άξονά της κάθε εικοσιτέσσερις ώρες. Δυστυχώς, η θεωρία του Αρίσταρχου, που σήμερα ξέρουμε ότι είναι σωστή, δεν υιοθετήθηκε από τον αρχαίο κόσμο και σύντομα λησμονήθηκε. Ο Πτολεμαϊκός Γαιοκεντρισμός Περί τα μέσα του δεύτερου αιώνα μ.Χ. αναπτύχθηκε η θεωρία του Πτολεμαίου. Κατά τη θεωρία αυτή η Γη είναι το κέντρο του Κόσμου. Στέκεται ακίνητη και γύρω της στρέφονται οκτώ μεγάλες σφαίρες που μεταφέρουν τα ουράνια σώματα. Πάνω σε αυτές τις σφαίρες κινούνται ο Ήλιος, η Σελήνη και οι πέντε πλανήτες που ήταν τότε γνωστοί, δηλ. ο Ερμής, η Αφροδίτη, ο Άρης, ο Ζεύς και ο Κρόνος. Η εξωτερική (η όγδοη) σφαίρα μεταφέρει τους απλανείς αστέρες. Οι απλανείς αστέρες είναι οι αστέρες που παραμένουν σταθερά στις ίδιες, μεταξύ τους, θέσεις, αλλά και που όλοι μαζί περιστρέφονται στον ουρανό. Αξίζει να σημειώσουμε ότι ο Πτολεμαίος, παρά την παντελή έλλειψη κατάλληλων οργάνων, υπολόγισε τη μέση απόσταση της Γης από τη Σελήνη με σχετικά μεγάλη ακρίβεια. Συγκεκριμένα, υπολόγισε ότι η απόσταση αυτή είναι όσο 29.5 φορές τη διάμετρο της Γης (ενώ η σωστή απόσταση είναι 30.2 φορές). Όμοια και ο Ερατοσθένης υπολόγισε τη διάμετρο της Γης με εντυπωσιακή ακρίβεια (έπεσε έξω κατά περίπου 90 χιλιόμετρα). Η επικράτησε του Γαιοκεντρισμού Η θεωρία του Πτολεμαίου ήταν βέβαια λανθασμένη, αλλά συνέπιπτε σε μεγάλο βαθμό, με τις απόψεις του Αριστοτέλη. Έτσι υιοθετήκε από την τότε διαμορφούμενη Χριστιανική Θρησκεία που αναζητούσε να ενσωματώσει μία "σύχρονη κοσμολογία". Η υιοθέτηση αυτή είχε ως αποτέλεσμα την απόλυτη καθιέρωση και παγίωση του Πτολεμαϊκού συστήματος. Όποιος Μεσαιωνικός άνθρωπος τολμούσε να διαφωνήσει, χαρακτηριζόταν ως αιρετικός, αντιμετώπιζε την Ιερή Εξέταση όπου συνήθως ετιμωρείτο αυστηρά, ακόμα και με θάνατο. Η Αναβίωση του Ηλιοκεντρισμού Μετά από αιώνες σιωπής, ο Νικόλαος Κοπέρνικος (1473-1543), Πολωνός αστρονόμος (εικόνα 1.7α), που κατά πάσα πιθανότητα γνώριζε τη θεωρία του Αρίσταρχου (γεγονός που δεν έχει εξακριβωθεί, αλλά αυτό ισχυρίζονται πολλοί επιστήμονες), επαναδιατυπώνει (αλλά με επιστημονικότερο τρόπο πλέον) την Ηλιοκεντρική άποψη, ότι δηλαδή το κέντρο του Σύμπαντος είναι ο Ήλιος και ότι γύρω από τον Ήλιο περιστρέφονται οι πλανήτες. Από το φόβο να μην κατηγορηθεί και προπαντός να μην τιμωρηθεί από την εκκλησία (ήταν διορισμένος υπάλληλος δια βίου σε καθεδρικό ναό), οι απόψεις του αυτές είδαν το φως της δημοσιότητας με ψευδώνυμο ακριβώς το έτος που πέθανε. Φυσικά, οι απόψεις του Κοπέρνικου (όπως εξάλλου και του Αρίσταρχου) ήταν απλώς υποθέσεις, χωρίς αποδείξεις. Επομένως, δεν ήταν τόσο υποθέσεις αλήθειας, όσο υποθέσεις απλότητας, γιατί έδιναν μια απλή, δηλ. πιο λογική, άποψη για το Σύμπαν από αυτήν του Πτολεμαίου. Ο Γαλιλαίος και οι αντιδράσεις της Θρησκείας Χρειάστηκαν εκατό περίπου χρόνια από τότε που δημοσιεύτηκαν οι απόψεις του Κοπέρνικου, για να τις πάρει κάποιος στα σοβαρά και να προσπαθήσει ν’ αποδείξει ότι ήσαν σωστές. Αυτό το έκανε πρώτος ο Γαλιλαίος (1564-1642), που έζησε στην Πίζα της Ιταλίας. Οι αποδείξεις του στηρίχθηκαν στις παρατηρήσεις που έκανε ο ίδιος με το τηλεσκόπιο, που υπήρξε και ο εφευρέτης του. Παρατηρώντας τις κινήσεις των πλανητών, διαπίστωσε ότι πράγματι ο Κοπέρνικος είχε δίκαιο, και εξέδωσε το 1632 σχετικό σύγγραμμα. Για τις ανακαλύψεις του αυτές εδιώχθη από την Ρωμαιοκαθολική Εκκλησία. Μάλιστα δε, προκειμένου να αποφύγει το θάνατο, ανακάλεσε ως λανθασμένες τις ανακαλύψεις του για το σύμπαν, συντασσόμενος με τα αναγραφόμενα στη Βίβλο. Έτσι η Ιερά Εξέταση μετέτρεψε την ποινή του θανάτου σε κατ’ οίκον περιορισμό, όπου και τελικά πέθανε από φυσικό θάνατο. Ο Ρόλος του Τηλεσκόπιου Κεντρικό ρόλο στην εξέλιξη της γνώσης για το Σύμπαν έπειξε η ανακάλυψη του τηλεσκόπιου. Μετά από την ανακάλυψη αυτή, η έρευνα του Σύμπαντος αρχίζει να παίρνει τη μορφή μιας επιστημονικής εργασίας. Με τη βοήθεια αυτού του οργάνου, επιτεύχθηκε η διεύρυνση των ορατών στον άνθρωπο ορίων του. Από την ημέρα που ο Γαλιλαίος έστρεψε, για πρώτη φορά το τηλεσκόπιο προς τον ουρανό και είδε τα ουράνια σώματα μεγενθυμένα, γεγονός που δεν είχε συμβεί ποτέ μέχρι τότε, η ανθρωπότητα άλλαξε μια για πάντα. Για παράδειγμα ήταν ο πρώτος που είδε όρη πάνω στη Σελήνη, τους δορυφόρους του Δία, το μισοφέγγαρο της Αφροδίτης, τους δακτυλίους του Κρόνου και τις κηλίδες του Ήλιου. Κατά παρόμοιο τρόπο άλλαξε όταν ο άνθρωπος έστρεψε, για πρώτη φορά, το μικροσκόπιο προς οτιδήποτε το έμψυχο και άψυχο και είδε τη δομή τους. Στη σημερινή μάλιστα εποχή, με τη χρησιμοποίηση των ηλεκτρονικών κατοπτρικών τηλεσκοπίων, τα οποία παρουσιάζουν πολύ μικρή διάθλαση και αξιόλογη ικανότητα μεγέθυνσης, δόθηκε η δυνατότητα να μελετηθούν κόσμοι που απέχουν εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός από τη Γη. Νεύτων και Βαρύτητα Το έτος που πέθανε ο Γαλιλαίος, δηλ. το 1642, γεννήθηκε ένας άλλος, επίσης πολύ μεγάλος επιστήμων, ο Βρετανός Ισαάκ Νεύτων ο οποίος, όπως και ο Γαλιλαίος, έζησε μέχρι τα βαθιά του γηρατειά (1642-1727). Ο Νεύτωνας δημοσίευσε το 1687 το βιβλίο του με τίτλο «Φιλοσοφία των Φυσικών Επιστημών», ένα από τα σημαντικότερα βιβλία της ανθρωπότητας αφού επηρέασε βαθύτατα την αντίληψη του ανθρώπου για το Σύμπαν. Εκεί ο Νεύτων, με βάση τη θεωρία της βαρύτητας, διατυπώνει τη μαθηματική θεμελίωση, που καλύπτει και επαληθεύει όχι μόνο τα ευρήματα του Γαλιλαίου για το Ηλιακό μας σύστημα, αλλά και για το γαλαξία μας, και για το σύμπαν ολόκληρο. Όπως προανφέρθηκε, πριν από το Νεύτωνα υπήρξαν δυο βασικές απόψεις για το Σύμπαν: Η Γεωκεντρική (Αριστοτέλης, Πτολεμαίος) και η Ηλιοκεντρική (Αρίσταρχος, Κοπέρνικος, Γαλιλαίος). Ο Νεύτων ήρθε να το κάνει ακόμα μεγαλύτερο γιατί ισχυρίστηκε ότι το Σύμπαν είναι άπειρο, και ως εκ τούτου δεν υπάρχει κάποιο σημείο στο Σύμπαν που να είναι το κέντρο του κόσμου. Η Γη είναι ένας συνηθισμένος πλανήτης μέσα σε ένα Γαλαξία, το δε Σύμπαν είναι άπειρο και αποτελείται από δισεκατομμύρια Γαλαξίες. Η συμβολή της Σχετικότητας Στις αρχές του εικοστού αιώνα μια χιονοστιβάδα από ανακαλύψεις άλλαξαν ακόμα παραπέρα την αντίληψη του ανθρώπου, τόσο για το σύμπαν (τον μακρόκοσμο), όσο και για τη δομή της ύλης (τον μικρόκοσμο). Το 1915, ο φυσικός {Einstein], δημοσίευσε το βιβλίο του με τίτλο «Η Γενικευμένη Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας», ένα βιβλίο ανάλογης, ίσως και μεγαλύτερης σημασίας με αυτό του Νεύτωνα. Ο Einstein βελτιώνει την αντίληψή μας για το Σύμπαν, διορθώνοντας και συμπληρώνοντας τον Νεύτωνα σε πολλά σημεία. Διαφορές Νευτώνειου και Σχετικιστικού Σύμπαντος Για παράδειγμα, ο Νεύτωνας θεωρούσε ότι το σύμπαν είναι σταθερό, με την έννοια ότι όλα τα ουράνια σώματα υπήρξαν ανέκαθεν όπως είναι σήμερα και ότι κινούνται αρμονικά στον ουρανό. Όμως, σύμφωνα με το νόμο της βαρύτητας, θα έπρεπε το ένα ουράνιο σώμα να ελκύει και επομένως να πλησιάζει το άλλο και έτσι σιγά-σιγά όλα τα ουράνια σώματα να μαζευτούν σ’ ένα σημείο, το ένα επάνω στο άλλο, σαν ένας πολύ μεγάλος σωρός από ουράνια σώματα. Το γιατί αυτό δεν συμβαίνει δεν μπορούσε να το εξηγήσει και το απέδιδε σε θεϊκή δύναμη, που κρατούσε τα ουράνια σώματα στο σύμπαν στις θέσεις τους και επομένως ολόκληρο το σύμπαν σε σταθερή κατάσταση. Με την άποψη αυτή συμφώνησε ουσιαστικά και ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά διαφώνησε εν μέρει υποστηρίζοντας ότι κάποια ουράνια σώματα μπορούν ν’ αλλοιωθούν, όπως π.χ. ένας μεγάλος αστέρας να καταρρεύσει σε αστέρα νετρονίων ή να γίνει μια μαύρη τρύπα. Μ’ αυτή την έννοια, ο Αϊνστάιν υποστήριζε ότι το σύμπαν δεν είναι σταθερό, αλλά δυναμικό. Χωρόχρονος Η μεγάλη συμβολή του Einstein οφείλεται στην εισαγωγή μιας νέας έννοιας ως βάσης μελέτης και ερμηνείας του Σύμπαντος, της έννοιας του Χωρόχρονου. Ο Αριστοτέλης υποστήριζε ότι και ο Χώρος και ο Χρόνος είναι απόλυτοι. Ο Νεύτων υποστήριζε ότι ο χώρος είναι σχετικός, αλλά ο χρόνος είναι απόλυτος. Ο Einstein απέδειξε ότι και ο Xρόνος και ο Χώρος είναι Οντότητες σχετικές και αδιαχώριστες και ότι το Σύμπαν υπάρχει και εξελίσσεται μέσα στο Χωρόχρονο. Διαστολή Σύμπαντος Το 1929, ο Edwin Hubble (1888-1953), απέδειξε ότι το Σύμπαν δεν είναι όπως το φαντάστηκαν ο Νεύτων και ο Einstein, αλλά είναι ένα Σύμπαν που συνεχώς διαστέλλεται. Συγκεκριμένα, ανακάλυψε ότι οι Γαλαξίες απομακρύνονται μεταξύ τους με μεγάλη ταχύτητα, η δε ταχύτητα αυτή μεγαλώνει (γραμμικά), όταν μεγαλώνει και η απόσταση του απομακρυνόμενου Γαλαξία. Η ανακάλυψη του Hubble άφησε κατάπληκτο τον Einstein, καθώς όταν πληροφορήθηκε την ανακάλυψη του Hubble αναφώνησε: «Αυτό το λάθος που έκανα είναι το μεγαλύτερο της ζωής μου» (δηλ. το ότι πίστευε ότι το Σύμπαν δεν διαστέλλεται ούτε συστέλλεται, αλλά παραμένει σταθερό). Η ανακάλυψη του Hubble ότι το Σύμπαν διαστέλλεται άλλαξε ριζικά την αντίληψή μας για αυτό. Το ότι διαστέλλεται το Σύμπαν σημαίνει ότι προηγουμένως ήταν πιο μικρό. Μάλιστα, πηγαίνοντας πολύ πίσω στο Χρόνο θα ήταν ένα υλικό σημείο. Οι σύγχρονοι αστροφυσικοί, μεταξύ των οποίων και ο Στίβεν Ηawking, υποστηρίζουν ότι πράγματι έτσι έγινε, ότι δηλ. όλα άρχισαν με τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη και έκτοτε το Σύμπαν διαστέλλεται συνεχώς. Το γεγονός ότι το Σύμπαν διαστέλλεται, όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, μετέφερε το θέμα της δημιουργίας του από τον χώρο της Μεταφυσικής και της Θεολογίας στον χώρο της Επιστήμης. Σκοτεινή Ύλη και Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια Πρόσφατη θεωρία υποστηρίζει ότι πέρα από την ύλη του Σύμπαντος που μέχρι σήμερα γνωρίζαμε, υπάρχει και η «σκοτεινή ύλη». Η Σκοτεινή Ύλη κυριαρχεί στο σύμπαν (πάνω από το 90% της ύλης του Σύμπαντος είναι σκοτεινή) και φαίνεται ότι λειτουργεί ευεργετικά στο φαινόμενο της διαστολής του σύμπαντος, δηλ. το σπρώχνει προς τα «έξω» και γι’ αυτό κατά κύριο λόγο, το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται. Ονομάζεται σκοτεινή ύλη γιατί δεν ακτινοβολεί και επομένως δεν φαίνεται. Πολυσυμπαντικές Απόψεις Τέλος, σημειώνουμε ότι υποστηρίζεται η άποψη ότι το Σύμπαν στο οποίο ζούμε δεν είναι το μόνο. Υπάρχουν και άλλα Σύμπαντα, τα οποία ενδέχεται να είναι πιο ενδιαφέροντα και πιο εντυπωσιακά και πιο όμορφα από το δικό μας. Σύμπαν και Φυσικές Θεωρίες Σήμερα υπάρχουν δύο βασικές προσεγγίσεις της Φυσικής για το Σύμπαν. Η μία μας εξηγεί τον Μεγάκοσμο (είναι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν) και η άλλη μας εξηγεί τον μικρόκοσμο (είναι η κβαντομηχανική του Σρέντιγκερ, του Χέιζεμπεργκ, του Πλάνκ και άλλων). Η θεωρία της σχετικότητας δεν μπορεί να ερμηνεύσει το Μικρόκοσμο, αλλά ούτε και η κβαντομηχανική μπορεί να ερμηνεύσει τον μεγάκοσμο. Η ανάγκη για μία και μόνη θεωρία που θα είναι ικανή να ερμηνεύσει και τον μακρόκοσμο και τον μικρόκοσμο είναι φανερή. Μια τέτοια θεωρία ονομάζεται «ενοποιημένη θεωρία» ή «θεωρία των πάντων». Μια τέτοια θεωρία επιδιώκουν τις τελευταίες δεκαετίες πολλοί φυσικοί απανταχού της Γης, αλλά ακόμα δεν τα έχουν καταφέρει (ο Αϊνστάιν αφιέρωσε τα τελευταία χρόνια της ζωής του στο θέμα της θεωρίας των πάντων, χωρίς όμως επιτυχία). Σύμπαν και Ζωή Η ζωή είναι ένα φαινόμενο ιδιαίτερης σημασίας για το Σύμπαν. Η θέση της ζωής μέσα σε αυτό περιγράφεται σε ιδιαίτερο άρθρο που βρίσκεται εδώ. Σύμπαν και Θεός Η ύπαρξη η μη ενός Θεού - Δημιουργού του Σύμπαντος είναι ένα, επίσης, πολύ ακανθώδες ζήτημα. Ένα άρθρο σχετικό με το ζήτημα αυτό βρίσκεται εδώ. Ιστορία Σύμπαντος *Κοσμογένεση 13,7 δισεκατομμύρια έτη πριν από το Παρόν. *Εποχή Planck: 0 - 10-43 sec, Τα σωματίδια της ύλης αποκτούν μάζα ίση με 22 mg. *Εποχή Μεγάλης Ενοποίησης: 10-43 ως 10-36 δευτερόλεπτα, η βαρύτητα διακρίνεται από τρεις άλλες υπαρκτές δυνάμεις. *Ηλεκτρασθενής Εποχή: 10-36 ως 10-12δευτερόλεπτα, η ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη διαχωρίζεται από την ηλεκτρασθενή. *Εποχή Πληθωρισμού: 10-36 ως 10-32 δευτερόλεπτα, μέρος ή το σύνολο του πρωταρχικού υλικού διαστέλλεται και δημιουργεί το παρατηρήσιμο από εμάς Σύμπαν. Δημιουργεί ύλη, αντιύλη, σκοτεινή ύλη, γεωμετρικά επίπεδη τοπολογία, ομοιογένεια στη μεγάλη κλίμακα... Επειτα από τα 10-32 δευτερόλεπτα ανακάμπτει και δημιουργεί κυρκόνια (quarks), λεπτόνια, βαρυόνια και πλάσμα κυρκόνιων -γλοιονίων, διασπάται η υπερσυμμετρία (αν υπάρχει). *Εποχή Αδρονίων: 10-6 ως 1 δευτερόλεπτο, διασπώνται τα ζεύγη νετρίνων και καταστρέφεται η πλειονότητα των αντιαδρονίων. *Εποχή Λεπτονίων: 1 ως 3 δευτερόλεπτα, καταστρέφονται τα αντιλεπτόνια. *Πυρηνοσύνθεση: 3 ως 20 λεπτά, τα νετρίνα αποσυντίθενται ή συσσωματώνονται σε πρωτόνια, δημιουργείται το αέριο ήλιο. *Εποχή Υλης: 70.000 έτη, φορτισμένα σωματίδια προσκολλώνται στο πεδίο ακτινοβολίας. *Ανασύνθεση: 240.000 - 310.000 έτη, προκύπτει η βαρυονική ύλη (τα γνωστά σωματίδια). Ακολουθούν οι Σκοτεινές Εποχές, όπου βαρυονική και σκοτεινή ύλη αλληλεπιδρούν. Εμφανίζονται τα πρώτα φωτεινά σώματα και οι Μαύρες Τρύπες. *Εποχή Ηλιακών Συστημάτων: 4,5 δισεκατομμύρια έτη μετά τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη, σχηματίζονται ο Ηλιος και η Γη. *Εποχή Ζωής: Επειτα από ακόμη μισό δισεκατομμύρια έτη βομβαρδισμών της Γης από κομήτες και αστεροειδείς, η Γη κρυώνει και εμπλουτίζεται με νερό, επιτρέποντας την ανάπτυξη βιολογικών μορίων. *Εποχή Ανθρώπου: Πριν από 3 εκατομμύρια έτη. *Εποχή Αφιλόξενης Γης: Υστερα από 1 δισεκατομμύριο έτη, ο Ηλιος θα έχει γίνει τόσο λαμπρός ώστε η Γη θα είναι ανυπόφορα καυτή. *Εποχή Γαλαξιακής Σύγκρουσης: Επειτα από 5 δισεκατομμύρια έτη, ο Γαλαξίας μας θα συγκρουστεί με το νεφέλωμα της Ανδρομέδας. *Τέλος Εποχής Γης: Επειτα από 7,6 δισεκατομμύρια έτη, ο Ηλιος θα έχει διογκωθεί τόσο ώστε να καταπιεί τη Γη. *Τέλος Εποχής Αστρων: Επειτα από 100 δισεκατομμύρια έτη, τα περισσότερα άστρα θα έχουν σβήσει. *Επειτα... αν ισχύει το μοντέλο του διαστελλόμενου Σύμπαντος, αυτό θα νεκρωθεί! *Έξι θεωρίες Τέλους **(1) THE BIG CRUNCH: The expansion of the Universe begins to slow down as gravity begins to slow and stop the initial expansion from the BIG BANG. Subsequently the expansion reverses into a contraction, our Universe becomes blue shifted(unlike our red shift current state) and will collapse back into a singularity. This theory is now thought unlikely. **(2) THE BIG WHIMPER: Heat death of the universe. The Universe expands indefinitely with all energy and matter becoming increasingly chaotic and so dispersed that no physical parameters will have any meaning, this includes time. Everything will basically appear empty and devoid of matter and energy and time...essentially a "heat death" where no energy can be produced and no particles can interact and/or will be left to cause interactions. This is now considered the most likely scenario. **(3) THE BIG RIP: The Universe essentially rips itself apart with Dark Energy overwhelming Gravity as it continues to increase in power while gravity stays constant. This only applies if Dark Energy continues to accelerate the expansion rate of the Universe. Hypothetically our Universe would be destroyed in 20 Billion years as all matter is literally ripped apart and shredded. **(4) THE BIG FREEZE: Future of an expanding universe. The universe fills up with ever more powerful Dark Energy and reaches infinite density; while it expands by a smaller finite amount. Time itself siezes up and and any surviving matter is locked in place and unable to move. A local Big Freeze can happen if we live on a Brane or Membrane in higher dimensional space and it's surface begins to vibrate violently. This is similar to the Heat-Death scenario (Big Whimper) **(5) THE BIG BRAKE: Dark Energy reverses itself stopping the accelerating expansion of the Universe, then stopping it and actually causing an infinite rate of deceleration. All cosmic structures would be subjected to tidal forces of infinite strength but matter would still exist albeit in a far different form and organization. The consequences for time however are unpleasant and it would appear meaningless. **(6) THE BIG LURCH: Somehow ordinary matter whips itself up into a frenzy and pressure forces grow infinitely while the density and cosmic expansion rate remain in steady stasis. Time may OR may not continue in this scenario...but this scenario cannot be ruled out and it can occur in as little as nine Million years. Δώδεκα Αναπάντητα Ερωτήματα Οι δώδεκα κρίσιμες ερωτήσεις που η απάντησή τους αγνοείται ή αμφισβητείται (αλλά ταυτόχρονα, θεωρείται άκρως απαραίτητη για την περαιτέρω κατανόηση του Σύμπαντος) είναι: # Ποιές είναι οι μάζες των νετρίνων, και πως έχουν διαμορφώσει την εξέλιξη του Σύμπαντος; # Είναι τα πρωτόνια ασταθή; # Πως προήλθαν τα χημικά στοιχεία από τον σίδηρο έως το ουράνιο; # Υπάρχουν νέες καταστάσεις της Ύλης στις εξαιρετικά υψηλές πυκνότητες και θερμοκρασίες; # Είναι η Κβαντική Θεωρία η ακριβής θεωρία για τον Μικρόκοσμο και το Φως ή απιτείται μια νέα θεωρία στις υψηλότερες ενέργειες; # Είναι η Γενική Σχετικότητα του Einstein η ύστατη και σωστή θεωρία για την Βαρύτητα; # Είναι η θεωρία του Big Bang η σωστή θεωρία για την Δημιουργία του Σύμπαντος; # Από τι αποτελείται η Σκοτεινή Ύλη; # Ποιά είναι η φύση της Σκοτεινής Ενέργειας; # Είναι η Θεωρία Χορδών η σωστή θεωρία Ενοποίησης όλων των Πεδίων και επομένως η Θεωρία του Παντός; # Υπάρχουν οι Πρόσθετες Διαστάσεις δηλ. άλλες χωροχρονικές διαστάσεις; # Προαπαιτείται η ύπαρξη Θεού - Δημιουργού για την γένεση του Σύμπαντος; Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κίνηση Alcubierre *Συμπαντική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα Βιβλιογραφία *Ιntroduction to Cosmology, J.V.Narlikar, Cambridge Univ. Press, 1993 *The First Three Minutes: A Modern View of the Origin of the Universe, David Weinberg, BasicBooks *Η Απαρχή του Σύμπαντος, John Barrow, Εκδ. Κάτοπτρο, 1995 *Perspectives in Astrophysical Cosmology, Martin Rees, Cambridge Univ. Press, 1995 *The Quest for the Cosmological Parameters, Manolis Plionis, Springer Lecture Notes in Physics Vol. 592, p.147, eds. Cotsakis & Papantonopoulos, 2002 Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *[ http://www.astro.noa.gr/journal/Periodic/journal_03plionis.htm Αστεροσκοπείο Αθηνών] *Μία πολύ ενημερωτική προσσέγγιση της έννοιας του Σύμπαντος *Neo.gr - Η πληρέστερη ιστορία της Εξέλιξης του Σύμπαντος στο Ελληνικό Διαδίκτυο Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * [http://www.pbs.org/wnet/hawking/html/home.html Stephen Hawking's Universe] - Where do we come from? How did the universe begin? Why is the universe the way it is? How will it end? * [http://www.atlasoftheuniverse.com/ Richard Powell: An Atlas of the Universe] - a series of images at various scales, with explanations. * Cosmos - an "illustrated dimensional journey from microcosmos to macrocosmos" * Age of the Universe at Space.Com * My So-Called Universe by Jim Holt, on various arguments for and against an infinite universe and parallel universes * Parallel Universes by Max Tegmark * Logarithmic Maps of the Universe * Seti@Home - the Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence * Universe - Space Information Centre by Exploreuniverse.com * Number of Galaxies in the Universe * Size of the Universe at Space.Com * Illustration comparing the sizes of the planets with each other, the sun, and other stars * formation-of-structure *Did Time Have A Beginning?, Ethan Siegel Category:Σύμπαν Category:Αστροφυσική Category:Αστρονομία Category:Αστροναυτική